minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
ÛñKøWń
A/N A collab with a few people. I'll start. — You should not run or hide from destiny. Accept it. (talk) 20:47, May 25, 2018 (UTC) P.S: Anyone can join. (Bella1963) The lab It was a normal day in the labotory. I'm bored. Then, I sense a disturbance in fate. I have a feeling today won't be a normal day after all... (BlueHeart7693) Friends I always had that boring feeling whenever being alone, but it just doesn't fit me. I tried to look around the Lab to see what I could find. "Gee" I mumbled. I found a few beakers that I just threw on the ground. I kept looking around. I've always been an adventurer, and today is just a day where there's nothing to explore which sucked for me a lot. I walked over to Bella to see what she could find, but she found nothing else really. Today really disappointed me, and I thought something crazy can't occur. I walked outside to find a mound of dirt, and a shovel. I was tempted, and got the shovel to start digging. Bella1963 (Setting) I sense that Blue was outside, and I sighed. A few days ago, I was feeling a bit lonely. Sword was having a thousand year long time out because he decided to eat one of my experiments, and Labby was out hacking a new batch of co others, so I decided to go to the mortal realm with one of my friends, Heart. Usually, I would've choose to go with someone else, but it seems like most of my friends are also busy, so I just went with Blue and a few others.. We went camping in the woods. I managed to set up a little building outside, with contains two bathrooms, one laboratory, two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a weaponary, a training room, a recreational room, and two little secret ''room I managed to set up.. We just started an hour ago. Of course, it looks like Justin haven't found the rooms yet.... But I'm sure something will happen. After all, 'anything can happen inside the woods...''' (Btw, read my origin stories before adding plots to my OC, please.) (BlueHeart7693) The rooms I went into my designated bedroom. Bella was already there, so I just headed straight to the Lab. I took a few chemicals and made them all change color. Labby, came in with her PC to continue her hacking. Even though it seemed like a nice camp out, it was definitely the busiest. I needed some peace and quiet to think of our next adventure. I made a beeline to the training room where I sat on one of the benches. That's when it hit me. I was the woods! Why didn't I think of the woods? I took my bag as Bella and others followed me. (Bella1963) What we found... (To make Justin's life easier, I'll just say thhas nothing to do with my main plot of the Clementine/Bella1963 series, and thing are going to be altered around a bit. I'm not OP, Labby is human, sword isn't a sentent sword, etc.) I took my magical cloak, my mask, my sword (which isn't a talking sword unlike the one in the main plot), and my suitcase which contains a lot of things. I could've sworn that I saw glowing eyes among the trees when we went out. I felt shivers run down my spines. (BlueHeart7693) Into the Green I made some rainbow bows, and arrows. I took my lucky sword that I got from my grandpa. I stormed through the forest in search of those creatures but came back empty handed. I told everyone to keep a lookout for the creatures as we entered the forest. We all fear the unknown, but we were just strolling through the forest, like am I right? Bella stayed behind me, and Labby was behind her. Adventuring through unknown territory wasn't so hard! Was it? (Bella1963) Slenderman?... When I was trailing behind blue, I saw a peculiar tree... Wait... It's wearing a suit. I audibly gasped. ”BLUE! I THINK I SAW SLENDERMAN!” I whisper-shouted to him.Category:Creepypasta Category:Collabs Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Bella1963